Metal Arm Assassin
by Dj Wolfenstien
Summary: Night Raid is a group of Assassins looking to create a new and free nation but, they gain a new addition to their family. Is he as willing to kill all who are guilty and free the nation from its evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to my Akame Ga Kill fanfic and I hope you all are enjoying yourselves and I am taking a break from my other stories and had an itch to write this one. So hey don't forget to enjoy and leave a review!**

 **I don't own Akame Ga Kill (I recommend watching it if you like interesting stories with comedy added in)**

Chapter 1 - Metal Armed Assassin's Arrival

A waggon was riding along a dirt trail as a hooded passenger sits in the waggon as it rides along. All seems quiet until a large earth dragon came from out of the ground. It let out a roar before looking to strike the wagon but, someone sliced its arm off its body.

The passenger the wagon had been holding came from out of nowhere a sword in hand. "Class 1 Danger Beast an Earth Dragon." His clothes consisted of a blue cloak with a hood, black gloves and black arm guards, blue pants, black boots and, a white sword sheath on his side.

The earth dragon turned its attention to its attacker and roared as it went to strike the small creature. Only it missed as the hooded fighter had ran up its arm digging his sword into the dragons flesh. The dragon roared in pain as its arm was sliced open before being slashed across the throat. With the last strike being a downwards over head cleve slicing the dragon's neck down its stomach its blood gushed from its wounds.

The hooded fighter landed sheathing his sword as the beast fell over unmoving. "That wasn't any fun."

The wagons drivers ran up to their savior. "That was amazing."

"You took down a class one danger beast all by yourself. Thank you."

The hooded man smiled as he bowed his head. "It was my pleasure to assist you. My names Dante. I'm heading to the imperial Capital and I was wondering if you could give me a ride?"

One of the drivers looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you crazy? Why go to the Capital?"

Dante was confused. "What do you mean 'Why go the Capital?' I'm looking to join the imperial army of course. That way I can make enough money to save my home village."

"Look kid I get it but, the Capital is crawling with monsters even worse than any danger beast."

Dante raised an eyebrow. "What? How are danger beasts in crawling around the Capital?"

"No not danger beasts worse than that. Its people with the hearts of beasts."

Dante just laughed. "Yeah okay thanks for the warning. But, I'll take my chances." Dante grabbed something from the wagon before he pulled on a pack he had been carrying with him. "Stay safe guys." Dante just walked off heading towards the Capital. _"Because...my friends. We made a promise."_

Dante walked down the dirt trail before reaching the Capital City walking through the gates and onto the streets. He looked around the city and how big it really was compared to any story he had been told about it.

"Wow this place is massive I can't believe I actually made it here. I'll probably make enough to buy the village outright. But, first I need to find where I enlist." He walked the streets for awhile before finally finding the place to enlist for the army.

"Alright so you want to enlist..fill this forum out and bring it back to me."

Dante looked it over and felt a tick mark on his head. "Uh this says I'll be starting as a Private."

"Yes. What you think your special?"

Dante put the forum down and looked the man straight in the eyes. "No. I'd like a better forum that says I'll start as a captain."

Without much warning Dante was kicked out and onto the street. "If you hadn't noticed the Capital is going through a depression and I have more applicants than I can handle! Now get out of here!" the door was slammed shut.

Dante just groaned as he sat there. "Hmm..maybe I'll stage a kidnapping and swoop in to save the day. No that's dumb."

"Hello!" Dante looked back to see a busty blonde standing behind him. "What's with the long face? Don't worry big sis is here to cheer you up."

Dante's eyes were wide and his mouth gaped at what he saw. "I love this place…"

The blonde looked at him. "Hey focus up here. Let me guess you came from the countryside in search of fame and fortune right?"

Dante stood straight up with confusion. "What!? How the hell did you know that!?"

The blonde laughed at him. "I've lived here a long time so it's easy to spot a new face. You want to know something.. I know a fast way to become a captain in the army."

Dante shot up and clasped his hands together. "Please tell me! Please Please!"

The blond girl smiled. "Alright but, first you have to treat me to some lunch."

"Deal!"

Dante soon regretted it as he sat across from the busty blonde bombshell who was drinking excessively as he just sat there.

She downed another mug with a happy sigh and a smile. "There isn't a bad time to get a nice drink!" She looked at him. "Aren't you gonna drink some?" 

Dante shook his head. "No..look just tell me how I can get promoted really quick!"

The blonde looked at him. "Well first your gonna need a lot of money..I know a guy who can help if you make it worth his while."

Dante placed a large sack full of gold coins on the table one of two he had. "This should cover it right?"

"Woah! How'd you get that?" She eyed the bag with interest.

Dante just smiled. "I got as a reward for killing class one danger beats on the road no big deal."

The girl took the sack and started walking away. "Well make sure to remember the lesson today bye!"

Dante sat there for awhile until it was dark and slammed his head on the table realizing he just got scammed. He groaned before walking outside in the lit up streets as he search for the girl who scammed him. He didn't find a single clue on where she was except an empty sack that used to hold all his money lying in the street.

Dante groaned as he clenched his fists. "Damn her! That stupid blonde took all my money!" He then slumped over. "Guess that was my learning experience...never trust a hottie.."Dane walked around the city looking for a place to sleep and stopped on a bridge sitting down sighing. "Looks like I'm sleeping here tonight…"

A carriage that was crossing soon stopped and who came out of it was a young girl who walked up to Dante. "Hello there. If your looking for a place to stay you can come with me if you want."

Dante looked up a the girl. "Sorry I'm broke."

The girl laughed. "Well if you weren't you wouldn't be here now would you?"

The two men driving her carriage walked up to explain a bit more. "Lady Aria has a soft spot for helping those in need."

"You should really take her up on her offer."

Dante thought about it before sighing again. "Well..it be better than sleeping on the street."

The girl Aria took him home which was a large mansion which Dante felt like he just died and is being taken into heaven. Aria took Dante through the mansion to meet her parents and from the look of it they lived wealthy lives.

Dante was snapped out of his trance when the couple spoke. "Oh I appreciate the kindness. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Nonsense. We are happy to let you stay. Please sit." Dante sat across from Aria's father who sipped some tea and listened to Dante's story. "So you are looking to make a name for yourself in the capital army hmm?"

Dante nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well the capital is a wonderfully peaceful place surrounded by squabiling tribes. You know that if things were to get worse you'd be called on to fight. You know that right?" 

Dante nodded. "Yes I am. I'd be ready to fight if I have too."

The mother looked at him. "Tell me are you alone?"

Dante shook his head. "There were three of us. My friends Sayo and Ieyasu came with me. But, we got attacked by bandits and got seperated. I know they can take care of themselves but, I'm still worried."

"Well I have a friend in the military. I can give him your name and he can look for your friends."

Dante smiled. "Thank you so much."

Dante had been given a room to sleep in until the next day where he was with Aria on a shopping spree and a guard accompening them gave Dante a warning. The King is only a child and the Minister controls from the shadows and, anyone who speaks out id beheaded. He was even told of a group of assassins called Night Raid who kill upper class citizens and other people of importance. Those warnings rang in Dante's head even after returning and helping the guards unload the huge amount of items Aria bought. He just couldn't get Night Raid out of his head so he just took to walking around the halls that night in order to think. He thought he heard something and ran to see what it was only to stop and look out the nearest window.

Staring back at him was the assassins of Night Raid. "Its them. Night Raid." He shook his head before thinking. "I need to do something.." He watch as a girl with black hair dropped down and a man in armor carrying a spear behind her. "Holy shit.." Dante ran down the hall to find Aria and try to save her at least.

Dante ran out of the house and into the woods he was hoping he could find Aria before Night Raid does he wasn't about to let them kill an innocent girl. As he ran he heard a pair of voices so he followed the sound until he reached a clearing.

The guard saw him and felt relief. "Good your here. I'll get the lady into the shed you hold them off."

Dante felt his heart drop. "What!? How am I supposed to!?" He turned to see that same black haired girl from before drop down. "Aw shit.." Dante drew his sword which was a white bladed katana with blue wrappings on the hilt. "Too late to complain."

The girl charged Dante but, he was ready until she spoke. "Your not a target." She jumped over him and straight for the guard who fired at her missing because she dodged it. "You are." She slashed him across the stomach cutting him in half.

When she went to strike Aria Dante charged her and slashed at her only missed. "You won't kill a innocent girl."

"Then you won't step aside?" The girl stared him down. "Then you must die."

The blonde from before was walking towards the shed with a sigh. "Man it's not like Akame to take so long." She saw the girl in a black outfit and red tie Akame standing across the hooded guy from earlier. "Man that guy can't catch a break."

Dante readied himself as he and Akame charged each other as they both slammed their blades together. Akame went to stab him only Dante ducked and tried to slash upwards only she jumped back as Dante attacked her again. Slashing from side to side as each sword clashed against one and other before Akame kicked Dante in the stomach and knocked his sword out of his hand.

" _Shit.."_

Akame brought her sword down only Dante brought his right arm up and blocked it as the sword hit something. Akame tried again and again Dante blocked it with his right arm as Akame looked in surprise as the cloak he wore was damaged. Only under the sleeve instead of a normal arm was a arm made out of pure metal.

Dante saw the surprised expression and shrugged. "Surprise."

He grabbed Akame's sword as he kicked her in the gut before sweeping out her legs knocking her to the floor. Dante went to punch Akame's head in with his metal fist but, she dodged rolling out of the way as he hit the ground. Dante stood up as he stared her down before pulling his hood back revealing his fair tanned skin, messy blonde hair and, green eyes. He grabbed his sword and glared at Akame as he got ready again.

Akame charged at him again but, someone pulled her back confusing everyone. "What are you doing?"

"We got some time left plus I kinda owe this guy a favor." The blonde looked at him. "I bet he liked to cash it in now right?"

Despite her changed look like her new ears on her head, longer hair, clawed paws and, tail Dante recognized her face. "Wait!? It's you the chick with the boobs!"

The blonde girl smiled winking at him. "Yup that's what they call me!" She released Akame and walked towards the shed. "You think we're out her killing innocent people. I'll bet you'll change your mood when you see what's behind this door." She then kicked the metal doors off the hinges with unnatural strength. "Here it is. Welcome to the Capital."

Dante walked in and was hit with the smell of rotting corpses and what he saw was people in cages dead and deformed. Bodies hanging from the ceiling all looked like they've been tortured to death and blood smeared everywhere. "My god.."

"These people take in strangers from the countryside and torture them for their own sick twisted pleasure. That's the reality of this sweet loving family."

Dante looked up and felt ill. "Sayo...no...not you.."

"You know her?" The blonde noticed Aria trying to sneak away but, grabbed her by the head. "You didn't think we were done with you did you sweetie pie?"

Dante clenched his fists. "These people did this. The guards kept it hidden."

"Dante...Is that...you…" Dante looked to a cage to see Ieyasu barely even alive. "She brought us to their house...and gave us something to eat...then everything went dark...then that girl…" Tears fell from his eyes. "That girl tortured Sayo to death…"

Aria slapped the blondes hand off her. "Fine! Fine I did it okay! Who cares about these worthless filth! Garbage like her doesn't deserve such beautiful hair! Mine is always giving me trouble so I paid extra special attention to her! She should feel honored ungrateful pig!"

Akame redrew her sword. "I'll kill her."

"Wait.." Dante walked towards Aria.

"What don't tell me your still defending her?" The blonde assassin felt confusion.

"No.." Dante drew his sword and slashed Aria across the neck slicing her throat open as she fell back. "I'll do it!" Her blood fell across the ground and dripped from his blade.

" _That was clean. He didn't hesitate. Though she was pretty hainese."_

"Thank you Dante...I needed to see that.." Ieyasu coughed up blood into his hand.

Dante ran to the cage busting it open and pulling him out. "Ieyasu no!"

Ieyasu looked at Dante smiling. "You should know..Sayo never broke..she stayed strong..and I wanted to go out like a hero.." Soon Ieyasu's hand fell as Dante laid his body down after catching his hand.

Akame looked at Dante. "His strong will allowed him to stay alive long enough."

Dante gripped his blade. "Thank you Ieyasu.."

He was grabbed the blonde and was being dragged along with them as he tried to struggle to bury his friends. But, it fell on deaf ears as he was taken back anyway so he just gave up and went along and he was allowed to bury his friends.

He gave them a burial on the nearby cliff saying his goodbyes. "Looks like I'm on my own.." Suddenly the blonde girl named Leone snuck up on him laying her breasts over his head making him jump and scoot away quickly. "Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Leone laughed at his reaction before calming down keeping her smile. "So did you decide on whether or not your gonna join us?"

"After weighing my options I figured I might as well join up. Not like I have another option." Dante scratched his head as he sighed.

Leone grabbed him and started dragging him again. "Alright I'll introduce you to the rest of the team then!"

Dante first met a girl with purple hair named Sheele who seemed nice but, was a bit of an airhead but, that didn't bother him.

"Leone what the hell!?" The three looked to see a pink haired girl with her hair in twintails standing in the door."Why'd you bring this loser back to our hideout?"

Leone smiled patting his shoulder. "Oh Mine. He's gonna be one of us!"

"Oh really and you didn't even ask me for my opinion!?" Mine walked up and glared daggers into Dante before turning her back to him in a huff. "I won't allow it. He's clearly not cut from the same professional cloth as we are."

Dante groaned gritting his teeth. "What!?"

"Oh don't worry that's just Mines way of saying hello." Leone took Dante to the training field and introduced him to Bulat.

Dante then realized that he was the guy wearing the armor and immediately felt a chill up his back as he shivered.

Meanwhile in the woods. "It's almost time for Leone's bath! I'd give anything to get a look at that smoking hot bod!"

Leone stood behind the green haired pervert. "Then why not give up two fingers." He then proceeded to scream as Leone bent his arm back making him cry in pain. "You never learn do you. Next time I'll break your arm." She finally let him go. "This is Lubbock don't worry he's just an idiot."

The sun was getting lower as they walked towards a nearby river as Dante felt like he was gonna go crazy and saw a large bird over a fire.

"Akame is our resident wild child."

Akame tossed Leone some of her bird. "Leone have some." Her tone was monotone completely emotionless as he eyes locked on Dante who felt on edge. "Have you decided to join us?"

Dante jumped and nodded his head. "Yeah..I have." He caught some of the bird she tossed to him and felt welcomed enough to eat.

"Is it me or is everyone on edge today?" Leone walked over to Akame.

"That's because, the boss is back."

Dante raised an eyebrow as he ripped apart his portion. "The boss?"

Leone walked around the fire to see a woman sitting there and smiled. "Boss your back! So did you bring me anything good?"

"Now why would I do that. I understand that you finished your assignment three days over due." Leone tried to turn and run but, the women's prosthetic arm shot out and grabbed her before pulling her back. "When facing a powerful opponent you should know better than to let yourself be caught up in right? Anyway tell me about the boy."

Leone stood up placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oh that's right. He's gonna be joining us."

Dante felt a familiar shiver go down his spine.

"Does he seem promising?"

Leone smiled. "Absolutely."

The boss stood up grabbing her cloak. "Akame gather the others I want to hear about everything including that boy."

Dante had a real bad feeling about this. _"My god these guys are a bunch of circus freaks.."_

Once everyone was gathered up they all stood in front of the boss and explained everything to her. "I see. Well Dante allow me to formally welcome you to Night Raid."

Dante nearly dropped. "I feel so welcomed...I ask one thing of you though. Once the government is taken down for good will you help my village?"

The woman nodded. "Of course. You have my word."

Dante bowed his head. "Thank you. That's all I ask."

"Now Akame your going to be incharge of training him. If he seems worthless kill him." The Boss looked over at Akame who nodded.

" _Are you kidding me!? It just had to be her…"_ Dante groaned internally.

Later that night Dante and Akame were cooking for the others and couldn't help but, remember the time he spent with Ieyasu and Sayo learning how to cook. _"Sayo...Ieyasu...who knew learning all that stuff would come in handy…"_

The next morning Akame took Dante to a lake. "Were going to catching fish for dinner." Akame stripped down to a swimsuit.

"But, aren't these fish hard to catch?" Dante watched as Akame jumped in and after a few moments a bunch came flying out of the lake into her basket.

"You must swim to the bottom and hide your aurra. Then you attack. Are you coming?" 

Dante threw off his shirt and Akame saw his right arm all the way up to his shoulder was metal it looked sleek and had a few scratchings. "Alright her goes…" Dante ran and dived in swimming to the bottom of the lake managing to catch quite a few fish before coming up for air. "I think I get it."

After a short while the two baskets were full of fish and the two assassins climbed ashore to gather their handy work as Akame got a closer look. His shoulder had scarring and his arm was prosthetic went up past his shoulder.

Akame looked at him. "How did it happen?"

Dante stopped as he finished putting on his shirt. "It was a long time ago..I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Dante grabbed his basket of fish and put it on his back before walking away leaving Akame there to think. After some time Dante and Akame had returned to the base with two full baskets of fish and prepared them for lunch. The silence was awkward as Dante and Akame prepared lunch.

"It happened when I was a kid.." Akame looked over at Dante. "My village was attacked by bandits and when I tried to stop one of them..well..you can see what happened."

"I'm sorry." Dante just chuckled at Akame.

"It's alright. I'll live I'll make sure that I survive to the bitter end." Dante cut up some veggies.

After a nice day Leone was out in the city as it got dark and returned with two photo's of an oil merchant and guards commander. She explained that a woman wanted them to die for all they've done which was killing innocent people.

Leone placed a large sack of gold coins on the table over the posters. "Here's her payment. She paid it all up front."

Dante was surprised at the amount that was paid. "I wonder how she was able to pay that much."

Leone gripped her sleeve. "She smelled sickly..I think she's been selling her body."

The Boss looked at Leone. "Are you certain?"

Leone looked back at her. "My senses have never steered me wrong."

The Boss lit a cigarette as she took a huff before blowing out smoke. "Then Night Raid accepts the job. If we are going to have a new nation there is no room for this trash."

They went over a plan on how to deal with both and how to go about it as Akame can't be seen.

"Look I'll take out Ogre. I know how much it hurts to lose someone. I refuse to let anyone else suffer that feeling." Dante gripped his sword tightly.

The Boss smiled. "Alright then. Dante you will take Orge down while Akame and Leone will deal with the oil merchant."

Dante looked at Akame. "Don't worry Akame I'll be back once its done."

"I'll withhold my opinion until you finish the mission." Akame walked away as Dante looked down slightly.

Leone and Dante walked towards the bar that Ogre would be drinking at and when Leone saw the look Dante had she decided to tell him of Akame's past. He felt like Akame went through much worse than he has since she was trained to be a killer in the Imperial military. He couldn't get that thought out of his head but, he needed to focus on the here and now. Leone left him so now he was on his own so he threw on his hood covering his face.

Dante found Orge just as he expected and Orge was much taller in person and looked like a brute. "Excuse me master Ogre. I have a matter to discuss with you. It is of great importance."

Ogre turned around looking down at him. "Alright let's hear it."

Dante looked around. "I can't say here. May we speak privately?"

Ogre had a funny feeling about this kid but, followed him anyway to a dark alleyway where no one was around. "Alright what is it you want? Hurry up I'd like to get home."

Dante got on one knee. "I beg of you..allow me to join the imperial army."

Ogre just felt annoyed as he turned to leave. "You wasted my time with that go to the enlisters office."

Dante smiled slowly drawing his sword. "I tried being nice. But, they wouldn't take my application."

Ogre had stopped drawing his sword. "Well it's not my fault your a puny weakling!" He turned to cleve Dante's head only Dante slashed him across the stomach with great speed. _"He acted without fear...been awhile since someones defied me…"_ Ogre fell over seemingly dead.

Dante looked back and smiled. "Its done. I should return to base." 

Ogre wasn't dead as he went to cleve Dante again but, Dante dodged it and got sent against the wall of a building. Dante jumped up bringing his sword down on Ogre's as the two locked up as Dante growled as he swiftly sliced off both of Ogre's arms as he came down from the air and slashed Ogre's throat and across his entire body with blinding speed.

Ogre's blood fell onto the street below as Dante sheathed his sword. "It's done."

Dante returned to base and gave his report much to the Boss's pleasure. "You've defeated a powerful opponent on your own. Well done."

Dante smiled as he looked at Akame. "See Akame I came out unharmed." Akame pulled his cloak and shirt off him as he went silent until. "What the hell are you doing to me!?"

"Leone..Boss grab him." Akame had yanked down his pants leaving him in his boxers and was inspecting him. "Thank goodness..I've seen people die from infections because, they were too proud to report their injuries. I'm glad you survived." Akame and Dante shook hands on that.

Dante pulled his clothes back on and fixed his pants as the boss looked at him. "You'll be working with Mine next so I expect your best."

Leone laughed as Dante fell over. "Out of the frying pan into the fire good luck."

Dante groaned. "She's even worse!"

 **End Of Chapter 1**

 **So I am writing this in between my other stories so I have something else to do. In the meantime remember….Pace….Love….And May The Force Be With You….Always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back Night Raid Assassin's I hope you all are enjoying yourselves let's get into Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

A few days passed and in that time Lubbock's barriers were breached meaning someone's gotten close enough to find Night Raids base. So The Boss had the group charge out into the forest in order to kill the tribal assassin's who found their base. Dante gripped his sword's handle as he ran on one side of the trail while the others separated. Dante was alone and running through the forests before sliding to a stop as he looked around silently waiting. He could hear movement in the trees as his breathing slowed when suddenly three tribal assassin's had come out of hiding. They all looked to strike at once but, Dante had quickly drawn his blade as he blocked two of the tribal blades. The third he blocked with his metal arm as he jumped up spinning around slashing a tribal assassin across the throat.

" _My arm is going to need repairs soon..but, right now I need to focus."_ Dante caught one tribal assassin's arm and broke it by kneeing his elbow upwards.

Dante heard him scream before stabbing the assassin through the mouth as his blade came out the back of his head. The last assassin kicked Dante in the gut knocking him down and tried to stab him but, Dante dodged as the assassin charged him.

"Now you die boy!" The assassin thrusted his blade forward looking to stab Dante through the heart.

Dante spun around him wrapping his left arm around the assassin's throat as a blade suddenly pierced the back of the tribal assassins neck. The blade pierced the assassin's throat coming out the other side as blood dripped from the blade. Dante slowly pulled his arm back as he dropped the now dead tribal assassin's body.

The blade retracted into his arms wrist as he walked over pulling his blade from the other assassin's body. "It's done." Dante sheathed his sword walking away.

The next day came and Dante stood outside the main room of the base as he had been leaning against the wall arms crossed.

Sheele walked towards Dante wiping her eyes. "Morning Dante. What are you doing?"

Dante opened his eyes and looked at Sheele. "Oh hey Sheele. I'm just waiting on Mine to get up so we can do some training but, she's taking forever."

Sheele looked at Dante apologetically. "Oh Mine has a bad habit of sleeping in late." 

Dante gaped out of shock. "What? This is her job though!"

Sheele had opened the door before turning around. "I'll go wake her up."

"No. Let Dante do it." The Boss walked over to them. "As her subordinate its an assassin's job to wake up their superior."

Dante groaned in annoyance before walking away. "Fine."

Sheele was confused hearing that for the first time. "I didn't know we had that rule."

The Boss chuckled. "Consider this another test."

Dante walked down the hall finally reaching Mines room. "Come on Mine are you gonna sleep all day or are you gonna." Dante walked in opening the door as he saw Mine in nothing but, her bra and panties.

The two stood silent for only a moment until a blood curdling scream could be heard around the base along with a loud shot of gun fire.

Dante was now on his ass against the wall next to a massive hole in the wall where Mine tried to shoot him. "What the hell you trying to shoot me for!?"

"Ugh! You filthy pervert! How dare you dodge when you know you deserve to die!" Mine was clearly angry over what Dante walking in on her.

Dante shot right up glaring at her. "It's not my fault! If you didn't spend all day getting ready I wouldn't have been told to come get...you…."

Mine was powering up another shot from her weapon 'pumpkin' as she glared at him. "Apparently you never heard of knocking!"

Mine started shooting as Dante's scream could be heard all over the base as could Mines gunfire which means Dante is going to have a rough day. After finally calming down...enough...Dante and Mine walked through the streets of the Capital City.

Dante looked around getting a better look. _"Man..I never noticed it before..everyone looks absolutely miserable."_

"Hey pervert! Hurry up!" Mine's yelling pulled Dante out of his thoughts making him sigh as he walked behind her.

"Hey Mine. Don't these people look miserable to you?"

"Everyone is scared of the government and the economy sucks. Everyone's at rock bottom or on their way down."

Dante looked down slightly. "I guess I can't blame them." Dante then noticed two guys picking on a kid in an alley so he walked into it catching their attention. "Hey leave the kid alone."

"Shouldn't you guys be picking on someone your own size." Mine walked up just past Dante.

"You gonna do something about it?"

"It's fine. This kids a refugee from out of the country who knows she could be a spy."

"So could I." Mine's proclaim caught the two thugs off guard. "Dante."

"Right." Dante stepped forward and with a quick draw of his sword the thugs pants fell which made them not only embarrassed but, scared so they tucked their tails and ran.

The kid stood up and looked at them. "Um..thank you for saving me."

Mine didn't even look back. "Don't thank me. Just do whatever you can to get stronger so you can protect yourself."

Dante and Mine continued to walk which Dante then realized something. "Hey Mine is it alright for us to be walking around in the open?"

"Of course. They only identified four of us so far." Mine pointed to some wanted posters showing who's been identified.

Dante looked at them quickly noticing the one in the middle since he didn't recognize the guy. "Hey who's the guy in the middle?"

Mine looked at it. "That's Bulat."

"Oh Bulat." Dante then realized it. "Tha-!? That's bro!?"

"That image is back in his army days. He changed his look when he joined Night Raid."

Dante soon saw Bulat's current look winking at him as two stars hit his forehead. "Oh great another image to haunt my dreams.."

"The Boss gave us this mission because, we can walk around freely get it?"

Dante turned to Mine nodding. "Alright. What's first?"

Mine took Dante through town to different shops going on a shopping spree making Dante carry everything. Dante then realized that they weren't even training they were just going around shopping which annoyed Dante greatly.

As they walked Dante looked to a shop. "Hey Mine..think we can stop here for a minute."

Mine looked back at him confused. "Why?"

"Just need to see if an old friend made it here." Dante walked into the seemingly random shop as he placed the other things Mine had him carry to the side.

A elderly man stood behind a counter as he was scrubbing metal components for prosthetics and once he heard the door he turned around. "Oh welcome to my shop. How may I be of service to you?"

Dante walked up with a smile. "It's good to see you again old man."

The man took a second before smiling. "Ah Dante my boy I'm glad to see your alive and well." He then noticed Mine. "Who's your friend there?"

"She's from a group of travelers I met recently. We stopped in the city to get somethings." Dante wasn't about to tell the truth now.

"Ah well at least you're doing well. What can I do for ya?"

Dante pulled of his cloak showing his arm and pointed at it. "I was hoping if you could take a look at it."

Mine looked now getting to see Dante's right arm for herself. _"I wonder what happened for his arm to be replaced."_

The old man grabbed his glasses. "Have a seat and I'll take a look." Dante walked over to a chair sitting down as the old man began examining his arm. "Well I see you've gotten into trouble by the looks of these scratches." The old man had Dante extend both his arms. "Ah your arms are uneven as well. I can make a few adjustments to them."

Dante smiled. "Thank you."

The old man then detached Dante's arm as he winced from the nerves being disconnected as the man began to make the proper adjustments. In the meantime Mine was looking around the shop seeing all kinds of metals and prosthetic displays.

The man was finished in a short amount of time as he wheeled himself back towards Dante. "Now I just have to reconnect the nerves. Are you ready?"

Dante took a deep breath since he hated this part. "Yeah I'm ready."

"Three...two…" The old man soon twisted the socket wrench making Dante wince and tense up in extreme pain. "Done. You shouldn't need any adjustments for awhile."

Dante gripped his hand a few times moving it around making sure he's good to go. "Feels great. Thanks."

The old man smiled. "Please make sure you take care of yourself so an old man doesn't have to worry about his own grandson."

Dante smiled as he stood up. "I will. Thanks again." With that Dante and Mine left the shop as people were walking by heading to see something. "What's going on?"

"It's another execution. The Minister supports these kinds of cruel actions. He placed the child emperor on throne so he could be in control." Mine looked at the people hanging on cross like stands who were beaten and starved. "I won't let it happen to me. One way or another I will survive this hell."

Dante gripped his sword tightly. _"The Minister is a demon that must be destroyed. I'll make sure of it. Watchout Minister. I'm coming. For you."_

By the time Mine and Dante got back to base they had an assignment waiting that required all of them to move into the night. Their target was a close relative of the Minister named Iokal his crimes consisted of kidnapping and beating women to death. His five bodyguards are also equally guilty so that means all six must be eliminated.

Dante and Mine were on a cliff side as he looked through binoculars looking over Iokal's home. "That must be the place." Dante glanced at Mine who was preparing her weapon. "Hey Mine that's an imperial arms isn't it?"

Mine smiled proudly. "Yup sure is. Its name is Pumpkin. It gets stronger the more danger I'm in."

Dante glanced at his sword that was sheathed on his side. "I never thought I'd see another one.."

"He's coming." Mine pulled Dante out of his thoughts as she was aiming her weapon.

Dante looked through the binoculars seeing Iokal coming with women on each side in rows. "I see him. Can you make the shot?"

"Of course I can. I'm a genius after all." Mine waited another second before firing a shot that hit Iokal directly in the head between the eyes as Dante gaped at how precies that shot was. "See told you I'm a genius."

Dante and Mine retreated in hopes of getting free of any possibility that they'll be found by any of the bodyguards.

Mine went on to tell Dante about her past and ho she was mistreated by others without having any help all because, she was half foreign. "Also thanks to the revolutionary army I'll get loads of reward money and retire in a life of luxury." Mines laugh made Dante groan.

They found themselves in a clearing with a large cherry blossom tree as Dante looked around making sure they're alone.

"I think we're good. I hope the others are doing okay." Dante felt like something was wrong still.

That's when he pushed Mine over as one of the merc guards came out of nowhere he missed Mine but, Dante was sent flying across the ground. Dante felt his ears ringing as he managed to stand up and saw that Mine was in trouble. Dante ran towards them both as he leaped into the air bringing his sword down as the guard blocked his attack.

Dante let go of his blade and grabbed the guard. "Mine! Take the shot!"

Mine was mockingly crying. "I can't believe you'd be willing to sacrifice yourself."

Dante just glared with a tick mark on his head. "I'm still alive! Besides you said your a genius sniper aren't you!?" The guard kept punching Dante in the back trying to free himself. "Hurry!"

Mine smiled. "Since when are you one to give me orders?" Mine then aimed her weapon charging up a shot. "Guess I'll have you my best shot though."

Mine charged up her shot as the merc desperately tried to free himself only he was too late and Mine fired. There was a massive hole in the mercs chest as both he and Dante fell over neither moving as Mine looked at their bodies. Dante was breathing heavily as that shot was way to close for his comfort as he slowly stood up.

Mine walked over. "Looks like you have some guts after all. I guess I should commend you for your br-" Mine was cut off as Dante flicked her forehead with his metal finger confusing her.

"Didn't needed to cut it so close." Dante pointed to his smoldering hair. "Look what that damn pumpkin thing did to my fucking hair!?"

"Ugh! What is wrong with you a genius was about to give you a compliment!"

"Oh shut the hell up! You're no genius you're just too smart for your own good!"

The others just arrived to find they didn't need to worry so much about them as Akame just smiled at the two happy to see them alive.

 **End Of Chapter 2**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to see you guys here again next time.**


End file.
